videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Mario (SSBStrife)
Baby Mario (Japanese: ベビィマリオ Bebī Mario) is a newcomer fighter to the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Strife. An infant version of Mario, Baby Mario is a distinct character with his own set of abilities. This is Baby Mario's first major appearance in a Super Smash Bros. game, having made appearances as a trophy in all games since Super Smash Bros. Melee. Baby Mario has his younger brother Baby Luigi (Japanese: ベビィルイージ Bebī Ruīji) as an alternate character. They share the same moveset, but have unique voice clips and crowd/announcer chants. Just as he voices the elder versions of Mario and Luigi, Charles Martinet also voices Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Description Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are the infant variations of Mario and Luigi, the major protagonists of the Super Mario series. Together, they appear as major characters throughout the Yoshi's Island video games. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Mario rode atop the Yoshis that aided him in trying to rescue Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser and Kamek. The Baby Mario Bros. have repeatedly appeared in games alongside their adult counterparts, most commonly in the Mario Kart titles. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the two sets of Mario Bros. come together to defeat the Shroob invaders when the elder Mario Bros. travel back in time. Moveset Taunts On-Screen Appearance Baby Mario floats onto the stage in a bubble. The bubble then pops and he falls to the ground, landing on his back, before standing up. Victory Fanfare DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ::3DS Yoshi's New Island Baby Mario Alt :Even though he's a child, Baby Mario's a formidable foe that can take down even the strongest of fighters. He fights with a large hammer that he pulls out of thin air. Where does he get that hammer, anyway? ::DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ::3DS Yoshi's New Island Pocket Chomp :When Baby Mario gets a Final Smash, he calls upon a large Chain Chomp to run wild through the stage. The Chain Chomp first targets the fighter nearest to the baby, but if he KOs them, he'll just run wild until he falls off the stage. This Chain Chomp isn't like other dogs, he's all bite and little bark. ::DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Baby Luigi :Big nose, green hat, overshadowed by his brother... yes! This is definitely the infant Luigi! As a child, he was kidnapped and held by Kamek and Baby Bowser, and served as the dame in distress for Mario's first ever adventure. Perhaps it was this experience as a child that made him more cowardly than his brother. ::DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ::3DS Yoshi's New Island Star Children :Just like there are seven Koopalings, there also exist seven Star Children, babies that hold an extraordinary amount of power. They were targeted by a time travelling Bowser with the aim to steal their power in order to defeat the elder Mario. The Star Children consist of the infant versions of Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Peach, Wario, Bowser, and Yoshi. ::DS Yoshi's Island DS Alternate Costumes Trivia *Despite being categorized as part of the Yoshi universe, Baby Mario's moveset is primarily based upon his appearance in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and not any of the Yoshi's Island games in which he appears.